Surgeon of Death
by LadyOfFlies
Summary: Das Wort 'Shambles' drang an sein Ohr, so leise und rau, dass er zuerst dachte, er hätte es sich bloß eingebildet. Das Wort klang, als wäre es aus Asche und Wind gemacht, es verursachte ihm eine Gänsehaut. (AU, darkfic, inspiriert durch Silent Hill)


Surgeon of Death

Überall in der Stadt hingen Poster des neuen Videospiels, dabei hatte dessen Hersteller die zusätzliche Werbung gar nicht nötig. Seit Monaten warteten die Fans des Originals auf eine erneuerte Version. 'Surgeon of Death' in 3D, die Vorstellung ließ Herzen höher schlagen. Natürlich gab es zu jedem Spiel eine kostenlose 3D Brille dazu, dafür war es schließlich teuer genug. Eustass Kid, seit kurzem einfacher Mechaniker in einem kleinen Betrieb, in dem so ziemlich alles repariert wurde, hatte viel zu viel Freizeit und war schon lange ein Fan des 'Chirurgen des Todes'. Das Original lag seit Jahren auf einem Regal in seinem Zimmer. Er hatte angefangen, es zu spielen, als er gerade achtzehn geworden war. Nun mit dreiundzwanzig wurde endlich sein Traum war. Ein Traum, von dem er gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass es sein Traum war. Bis er dann endlich erfüllt wurde.

Als er sich damals das Original holen wollte, musste er lange Zeit dafür sparen. Jetzt war er jedoch ein arbeitendes Mitglied der Gesellschaft. Er hatte genug Geld und das nutzte er aus. Aber leider konnte ihn alles Geld der Welt nicht davor bewahren, in der langen Schlange anstehen zu müssen wie alle anderen auch.

Er stand nun bereits seit vier Stunden in der Schlange und wurde langsam paranoid, dass das Spiel schon ausverkauft sein würde, wenn er endlich an der Reihe war. In dem kleinen Computerladen herrschte Hochbetrieb, das waren die jungen Mitarbeiter sicher nicht gewohnt, immerhin hatten sie sonst nur Stammkunden da. 'Surgeon of Death' hatte bereits den Platz im Mainstream angenommen und war allseits bekannt. Kid sah mehr als nur ein paar Leute um sich herum, von denen man nie geahnt hätte, dass sie auf solche Spiele standen.

Er selbst sah auch nicht gerade aus, wie jemand, der Interesse an solchen Dingen hatte. Eher wie ein Mitglied der Mafia. Oder wie ein Auftragskiller. Solche dummen Sprüche musste er sich ständig von seinen Freunden Heat und Wire anhören. Wenigstens hatte Killer noch genug Respekt vor ihm, um ihn nicht ständig mit seinem Aussehen zu nerven. Wäre auch etwas seltsam, gerade Killer sah aus wie ein durchgeknallter Serienmörder. Daher ja auch der Name. Dabei konnte der Typ keiner Fliege etwas zu Leide tun.

„Scheiße." Fluchte er leise, als er die ersten Regentropfen auf der Nase spürte. Im Wetterbericht wurde an den Tagen zuvor ständig behauptet, dass es noch heftige Gewitter geben würde, aber die irrten sich doch auch oft genug. Der Junge vor ihm drehte sich um und blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. So etwas konnte Kid nun gar nicht leiden.

„Glotz nicht so." Schnappte er genervt. Der Junge, der nicht älter als fünfzehn sein konnte, drehte sich erschrocken um, zu Stein erstarrt. Schade, dachte Kid, dass ich ihn nicht vergrault habe. Sonst hätte ich jetzt einen weniger vor mir, der mir im Weg steht. Der Regen wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde heftiger. Diejenigen, die schlau genug gewesen waren, einen Regenschirm mitzunehmen, öffneten ihn spätestens jetzt, um sich vor der Nässe zu schützen.

Kid war keiner von ihnen. Er konnte nichts anderes tun, als weiter auf dem selben dreckigen Fleck herumzustehen und zu spüren, wie seine Kleidung und sein Haar immer feuchter wurden. Sein dünnes schwarzes T-Shirt klebte schon nach zwei Minuten Regen unangenehm an seiner Haut und sein rotes Haar konnte der Schwerkraft nicht mehr trotzen. Es fing an, ihm in die Augen zu fallen, wodurch er ständig blinzeln musste. Er war zu faul um sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Normalerweise bemerkte er gar nicht, wie lang sie eigentlich schon waren, doch jetzt dachte er, dass es wohl an der Zeit war, sie endlich wieder zu kürzen. Er musste noch eine ganze Weile draußen im Regen stehen, bis der Junge vor ihm schließlich an der Kasse bezahlt hatte und schleunigst gegangen war.

Zu Kid`s unglaublichem Glück waren noch ein paar wenige Spiele übrig. Er schnappte sich eins davon und ging damit zur Kasse, wo eine junge Kassiererin schon mit gehetztem Blick wartete. Sie sah aus, als sei sie völlig fertig mit den Nerven, nach dem riesigen Menschenandrang. Und Kid war bei weitem nicht der Letzte in der Schlange gewesen. Sie tat ihm fast ein wenig leid. Draußen drängten sich die Leute aneinander, es donnerte bereits. Sie waren alle nass bis auf die Knochen. Mindestens die Hälfte von ihnen würde sich sicher eine schlimme Erkältung einfangen. Kid wartete noch gut fünf Minuten, in der Hoffnung, dass das Gewitter etwas nachlassen würde. Doch schon bald musste er zu seinem Leidwesen feststellen, dass es schlimmer wurde, anstatt besser. Es donnerte nicht mehr bloß, nein, jetzt erhellten auch noch Blitze den Himmel. Er könnte hier noch eine Ewigkeit stehen und warten, aber er wusste, dass es nichts nützen würde. Er musste endlich nach Hause gehen, je früher, umso besser.

Das Spiel hielt er an seine Brust gedrückt und versuchte dabei, es mit seinen Armen so gut es ging vor dem Regen zu verbergen. Es goss aus Strömen und er konnte kaum die Ampeln an den Straßen erkennen, an denen er vorbeilief. Mehr als einmal hupte jemand wegen ihm, doch er machte sich keine Sorgen, dass ihn ein Auto anfahren würde. Keiner traute sich bei dem Wetter, besonders schnell zu fahren. Im Notfall hätte er also genug Zeit, um noch aus dem Weg zu springen. Er machte sich eher Sorgen darum, versehentlich in eine Pfütze zu treten und seine Schuhe komplett mit Wasser zu durchtränken. Sinnlose Sorgen, wie sich schnell herausstellte, denn der Regenschauer schaffte es auch allein, seine Schuhe nasszumachen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er auf Schwämmen laufen, die mit Wasser vollgesogen waren. Bei jedem Schritt, den er machte, gab es ein ekelhaftes, saugendes Geräusch.

Es dauerte ihm viel zu lange, bis er endlich an seiner Wohnungstür ankam. Der Regen hatte ihn abgekühlt und nun fröstelte er stark. Das Spiel war wie durch ein Wunder trocken geblieben. Er kramte in seiner Hosentasche nach seinem Schlüssel, was schwierig war, denn seine Hose klebte genau wie sein T-Shirt an ihm wie eine zweite Haut. Er musste seine Hand schon fast mit Gewalt zwischen die beiden Stofflagen der Jeans pressen, die die Tasche bildeten, um endlich an den Schlüssel zu kommen. Als er ihn in das Schlüsselloch steckte, zitterte seine Hand, teils aus Kälte, teils aus Anstrengung. Endlich in seiner Wohnung angekommen wurde ihm schnell warm, da bemerkte er, dass er durch das lange Laufen nach Hause zu schwitzen angefangen hatte.

Das Spiel legte er auf den kleinen gläsernen Couchtisch im Wohnzimmer, wo es in Sicherheit war. Dann ging er geradewegs in sein Badezimmer, um zu duschen. Es war etwas schwierig, seine durchnässte Kleidung auszuziehen, doch er schaffte es. Zuerst überlegte er, ob er die Sachen nur zum Trocknen aufhängen sollte, entschied sich dann aber doch dagegen. Ein unschöner Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase. Seine Kleidung hatte diesen typischen Gestank nach Regen. Es roch irgendwie säuerlich, was dadurch noch verschlimmert wurde, dass er in einer Stadt lebte. Und dort war bekanntermaßen alles nicht so sauber und frisch. Mit dem duschen ließ er sich Zeit, er musste sich schließlich aufwärmen. Morgen war Samstag und er wollte am Wochenende auf keinen Fall krank werden. Nein, die nächsten zwei Tage wollte er damit verbringen, sein neues Spiel auszutesten. Seine Freunde wussten auch schon Bescheid und würden entweder heute oder morgen bei ihm antanzen um mitzuspielen, aber heute war das Wetter wohl etwas zu schlecht dazu.

Das Spiel konnte man allein oder im Multiplayer Modus spielen, sofern alle Spieler eine 3D Brille besaßen. Kid warf seine Kleidung in den Wäschekorb und zog sich etwas Bequemes an, dann warf er sich praktisch auf die dunkelgraue Couch im Wohnzimmer und schnappte sich das Spiel, das direkt vor seiner Nase auf der Tischplatte lag. Er bewunderte das gut gestaltete Cover. Darauf zu sehen war die Hauptfigur des Spiels, der 'Chirurg des Todes' mit dem Schwert, das quasi sein Markenzeichen war, in seiner gewohnten Umgebung. Bei Cosplay Veranstaltungen durfte niemand ohne dieses Schwert auftauchen, der den Chirurgen darstellte, solange die Person auch ernst genommen werden wollte. Es war ein Horrorspiel, daher waren die Farben auf dem Cover entsprechend düster gehalten. Ein altes Krankenhaus im Hintergrund, geschwärzt von der Zeit, der Himmel mit Wolken bedeckt und dunkelgrau. Der Chirurg war nur auf der Hinterseite des Covers zu sehen, er trug einen weißen, blutbefleckten Kittel und hielt sein Schwert hoch erhoben, zum Zustechen bereit. Kid kribbelte es schon in den Fingern, er konnte es gar nicht erwarten, das Spiel endlich in die Konsole zu packen und drauflos zu spielen.

Als kurz nach neun Uhr abends noch immer keiner seiner Freunde bei ihm geklingelt hatte und ihm endgültig die Geduld ausging, entschied er sich dazu, einfach allein anzufangen. Er setzte sich mit dem Controller der Playstation 4 im Schneidersitz auf die Couch und startete das Spiel, mit 3D Brille auf der Nase und einer vollen Flasche Cola neben sich auf dem Fußboden. Das Licht im Wohnzimmer war ausgeschaltet, die einzige Helligkeit im Raum kam von dem großen Flachbildfernseher, etwas, das er sich mit seinem ersten Gehalt seines Jobs als Mechaniker gekauft hatte.

Zuerst kam die Hintergrundgeschichte. Der Spieler erfuhr, worum es eigentlich ging und was nun zu tun war. Das kannte Kid schon vom Original. Eine angebliche Seuche, die in einer Kleinstadt um sich gegriffen und dabei den Großteil der Bewohner ausgelöscht hatte. Der Rest starb durch die Hand anderer Menschen, die aus Angst vor der Seuche durchdrehten und die Überlebenden töteten. Der Chirurg selbst blieb ein Mysterium, das es aufzudecken galt. Über ihn würde man erst später im Laufe der Handlung etwas erfahren. Nur dieser Teil war neu. Im Original erfuhr man nichts über den Chirurgen, denn dieser blieb eher im Hintergrund, auch wenn er ein wichtiger Bestandteil der Handlung war, ohne den das ganze Spiel keinen Sinn machen würde.

Geduldig sah sich Kid die ersten Szenen an, in denen man noch nichts machen musste. Der Controller lag auf seinem Schoß. Er nahm einen Schluck von der Cola, sein Mund fühlte sich ziemlich trocken an. Dann wurde ihm sein Auftrag erklärt. Er konnte sich seinen Spieler aussuchen, aber besonders groß war die Auswahl nicht. Es gab den üblichen Spezialagenten, einen Taxifahrer, eine heiße Schülerin (er überlegte, ob er sie wählen sollte), einen Rucksacktouristen und einen Hinterwäldler, der rein zufällig in der Gegend lebte und selbst aussah wie der Böse in der Geschichte. Er entschied sich am Ende für den Spezialagenten, einfach weil dieser etwas mehr Ähnlichkeit mit Kid hatte und stärker aussah als die anderen. Mal im Ernst, dachte Kid, das Mädel hat doch keine Chance, da lebend wieder raus zu kommen. Oder vielleicht ist das eine von diesen Figuren, die einfach nicht sterben, egal ob sie dem Bösen direkt in die Arme laufen oder nicht.

Einer von seinen Freunden würde die Schülerin spielen, da war er sich ganz sicher. Und wenn er denjenigen erst noch dazu zwingen musste. Der Hintergrund in der Geschichte des Spiels war folgender: Er hatte den Auftrag bekommen, sich eine Reihe von merkwürdigen Ereignissen näher anzusehen, die allesamt im Umkreis eines verlassenes Krankenhauses stattgefunden und mehrere Menschenleben gekostet hatten. Soweit so gut. Mehr Informationen gab es nicht für ihn, dafür aber ein Handy, mit dem er Kontakt zu seinem Team aufnehmen konnte, wann immer er wollte. Er hatte das Spiel noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen und er wusste jetzt schon, dass das Ding verrückt spielen würde, spätestens wenn der Chirurg auftauchte. So war es doch immer.

Die erste Szene, in der er sich frei bewegen konnte, fand an einer verlassenen Tankstelle in der Nähe des Krankenhauses statt. Kid mochte die neue verbesserte Grafik, die alles realistischer aussehen ließ. Sein Charakter hatte fast die selbe rote Haarfarbe wie er und einen ähnlichen Körperbau. Das machte es einfacher für ihn, sich vorzustellen, er wäre selbst ein Teil des Spiels. Überhaupt wirkte es gar nicht so, als würde er nur eine 3D Brille tragen. Das hier wirkte auf ihn wie Virtual Reality. Auf dem oberen linken Bildschirmrand war eine Karte, die seinen eigenen Aufenthalt und den seines Zielortes anzeigte. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch überlegen, wie er dorthin gelangen könnte. Er drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. Dann wurde es ihm klar. Es standen überall Autos herum, die er einfach stehlen konnte. Die Besitzer waren sehr wahrscheinlich nicht mehr am Leben und somit würde es sie nicht stören.

Gerade war er damit beschäftigt, die Fensterscheibe eines Autos zu zerschlagen, als es plötzlich ganz hell wurde. Nur eine Sekunde lang. Er blickte zum Fenster seines Wohnzimmers, herausgerissen aus der Handlung. Das Gewitter hatte nicht nachgelassen. Es donnerte hin und wieder. Dagegen konnte er zwar nichts tun, aber ihm fiel auf, dass das Wetter zur Atmosphäre des Spiels passte. Darin war es auch so düster, grau und verregnet. Der Donner von draußen passte gut zu den Hintergrundgeräuschen. Nur die Blitze nervten ihn, also pausierte er das Spiel, um aufzustehen und den Vorhang vor dem Fenster zuzuziehen. Er war dicht genug, dass die Blitze nicht so sichtbar sein würden. Wieder auf seinem Platz auf der Couch, spielte er direkt weiter, diesmal hoffentlich ohne Ablenkung. Er musste sich kurz konzentrieren, um sich wieder in die Handlung einzufinden.

Die Scheibe war zerschlagen und er griff durch die entstandene Öffnung, um die Autotür von innen zu öffnen. Er hätte auch genauso gut durch das Fenster einsteigen können, aber das wäre zu viel Arbeit. Die Sitze und das Armaturenbrett waren mit einer dicken grauen Staubschicht bedeckt, die erahnen ließen, wie lange das Auto wohl schon ungenutzt dort herumstand. Der Charakter, den Kid ausgewählt hatte, war ziemlich gut darin, Autos kurzzuschließen. Er musste trotzdem noch einmal raus aus dem Auto, um Benzin nachzufüllen. Wenn überhaupt noch etwas im Tank gewesen war, dann war es in den Jahren ganz sicher ausgetrocknet. Interessanterweise war das Auto selbst gar nicht so verrostet, wie es nach all der Zeit der Fall gewesen sein müsste. Auch aus der Zapfsäule kam kaum noch ein Tropfen, aber das bisschen Benzin musste reichen, um zumindest zum Krankenhaus zu gelangen. Kid überlegte, ob er die Autos nach Waffen durchsuchen sollte. Besser wäre es jedenfalls.

Er wusste noch vom Originalspiel, dass jeden Moment ein Monster wie aus dem Nichts auftauchen und ihn angreifen konnte. Darauf musste er unbedingt vorbereitet sein. Auch wenn die Gegner am Anfang noch ziemlich schwach waren, war es besser, sich etwas mehr zu bewaffnen, nur für den Fall der Fälle. Die eine Pistole, die er bei sich hatte, würde ihn auch nicht vor allem beschützen können, wie er aus Erfahrung sagen konnte. Nacheinander zerschlug er jeweils eine Fensterscheibe an jedem Auto, das er sehen konnte und durchsuchte alles. Er fand ein Gewehr und ein kleines Päckchen mit Munition. Nicht viel, aber ganz gut für den Anfang. Dann sah er sich im Gebäude um, welches aus einem Kiosk, einem kleinen Café und dem Kassenbereich bestand. Hinter der Theke fand er ein verblichenes Foto aus einer alten Einwegkamera, das an einer Ecke zerknickt war und voller Fingerabdrücke und Staub. Darauf zu sehen waren zwei Kinder, ein Junge und ein Mädchen, beide sehr blass und kränklich. Er ahnte, dass dieses Foto wichtig für ihn war, also steckte er es in seine Jackentasche.

Er fand keine weiteren Waffen. Noch einmal musste er sich im Auto bücken um es kurzzuschließen, dann konnte er seinen Weg endlich fortsetzen. Die Karte am oberen Bildschirmrand zeigte ihm die Richtung an wie ein Kompass, er musste ihr nur folgen und er würde am richtigen Ort ankommen. Doch so einfach war es nicht. Nach ein paar wenigen Kilometern, die er auf einer Landstraße den Wald entlang gefahren war, musste er anhalten und aussteigen. Ein riesiger Baumstamm lag quer über dem Weg und hinderte ihn an der Weiterfahrt.

„Ach, fuck." Murmelte er genervt. Um ihn herum war es stockdunkel, die Scheinwerfer des Autos leuchteten nicht mehr richtig und er konnte kaum etwas sehen. Aus dem Wald hörte er Knacken von Ästen und Steinen. Er drehte sich ruckartig um, doch noch immer konnte er nichts in der Dunkelheit ausmachen. Er sah nur Schatten, die sich bewegten und größer wurden. Alles war irgendwie verschwommen. Kid lehnte sich auf seinem Platz auf der Couch nach vorne, doch das half ihm nicht. Dann hörte er Atmen. Er wusste nicht, ob es nur sein eigenes war oder das von jemand oder etwas anderem. Er wurde nervös, schnell griff er nach seiner Waffe und entsicherte sie in der selben Bewegung.

Etwas sprang ihn an. Zuerst erkannte er nur einen fleischfarbenen und blutigen Fleck vor seinen Augen, dieses Etwas bewegte sich zuckend und machte furchtbare stöhnende Geräusche. So nah wie es war, konnte Kid schließlich doch etwas erkennen, sobald sich seine Augen ein wenig an die extreme Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. In diesem Moment wurde der Bildschirm nämlich etwas heller, die Umrisse seiner Umgebung etwas deutlicher. Dieses 'Wesen' hatte zu viele Gliedmaßen. Sie passten alle gar nicht aneinander, hatten verschiedene Größen und Farben. Er legte diesem Ding, das wohl eine billige Imitation eines Menschen und einer Spinne sein sollte, die Pistole an die Stirn und drückte ab. Ein Schuss nur, dann fiel das Wesen tot zur Seite um. Das Adrenalin jagte durch Kid`s Blutbahn.

Tief atmend stand er wieder auf und kletterte über den Baumstamm, das Auto ließ er einfach zurück. Er bereute es, die Tankstelle nicht nach einer Taschenlampe oder Ähnlichem abgesucht zu haben. Doch er konnte sich sowieso nicht daran erinnern, dort eine gesehen zu haben. Das war nun also Gegner Nummer eins. Ziemlich gruselig für den Anfang. Er hörte wieder lauten Donner von draußen und sah mehrere Blitze hintereinander aufleuchten, die selbst durch den Vorhang noch sichtbar waren. Dann hörte er ein Krachen, das er nicht richtig einordnen konnte. Nur für den Fall speicherte er seinen Fortschritt im Spiel und machte für diesen Abend Schluss. Eine gute Entscheidung, denn ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass er schon zwei Stunden spielte. Das hatte er gar nicht gemerkt, es war ihm bei weitem nicht so lange vorgekommen. Jetzt spürte er die Müdigkeit aufkommen. Er rechnete damit, dass es bald wieder Stromausfälle geben würde, das geschah um diese Jahreszeit häufiger.

Am Samstag Morgen kündigten sich seine Freunde für diesen Abend an. Sie würden alle erst ab siebzehn Uhr bei ihm eintreffen, also hatte er noch mehr als genug Zeit. Er erledigte seine Einkäufe in dem großen Supermarkt, nicht weit von seiner Wohnung entfernt. Alles was ungesund war, packte er in den Einkaufswagen. Chips, Bier, Energy Drinks. Dazu noch andere Lebensmittel für die restliche Woche. Gesündere Sachen, die er normalerweise aß. An den meisten Samstagen musste er arbeiten, doch heute nicht. Er hatte zuvor mit einem Arbeitskollegen von ihm abgesprochen, dass dieser die heutige Schicht für ihn übernehmen würde, dafür arbeitete Kid an einem anderen Tag, wenn sein Kollege frei haben wollte. Er hatte noch immer sehr viel Zeit übrig. Zuhause angekommen verstaute er die Lebensmittel an ihrem Platz, dann kochte er sich etwas zu essen. Er packte Sportkleidung und Wasser in eine Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg ins Fitnessstudio.

Dort verbrachte er die nächsten zwei Stunden mit Gewichtheben. Erst als sich seine Muskeln am ganzen Körper erschöpft anfühlten und er völlig verschwitzt war, ging er unter die Dusche. Es war vierzehn Uhr, als er damit fertig wurde. Noch drei Stunden also, die er irgendwie totschlagen musste. Vielleicht könnte er allein etwas weiterspielen. Aber dann dachte er daran, dass es nicht besonders fair seinen Freunden gegenüber war. Er war ihnen ja jetzt schon etwas voraus. Im Multiplayer Modus müsste er das Spiel noch einmal von vorne beginnen. Es machte ihm nichts aus, er fand selbst die Anfangssequenz interessant. Faul legte sich Kid auf die Couch und überlegte. Vielleicht eine DVD. Das war es. Er nahm sich irgendeinen Film aus dem Regal, auf dem der Fernseher stand, ohne wirklich auf den Titel zu achten und steckte ihn in den DVD-Player. Sein Magen knurrte, die Anstrengung beim Sport hatte ihn wieder hungrig werden lassen. Zum Glück hatte er noch etwas von seinem Frühstück übrig, so musste er sich nichts neues kochen. Er aß im Wohnzimmer, während er sich einen Actionfilm ansah, 'Surgeon of Death' lag einladend vor ihm auf dem Tisch.

„Sieht ja geil aus." Kommentierte Wire, als er das Cover betrachtete. Kid grinste zufrieden über das Kompliment. Er wusste doch, dass er Geschmack hatte.

„Die Grafik wurde verbessert. Die Figuren sehen jetzt nicht mehr so kantig aus." Seine Freunde mochten das Spiel auch sehr, aber der größte Fan war immer noch er selbst. Neben der Playstation lagen vier Controller, einer für jeden von ihnen. Die 3D Brillen mussten sie jedoch alle selbst mitbringen. Kid und Killer saßen auf der Couch, Wire und Heat nahmen auf dem Fußboden Platz und lehnten sich dagegen. Das Essen und die Getränke standen auf dem gläsernen kleinen Tisch bereit. Jeder suchte sich einen Spieler aus, Kid nahm wieder den Spezialagenten, auch wenn er dafür fast einen Streit mit Heat anfing, der den selben Charakter wählen wollte. Heat musste sich am Ende mit dem Taxifahrer begnügen. Killer wählte den Hinterwäldler und Wire die Schülerin, wenn auch nicht ganz freiwillig. Es fing wieder mit der Hintergrundgeschichte an, ihre Mission wurde ihnen erklärt. Kid tat so, als würde er das alles noch nicht kennen.

Sie standen zu viert an der Tankstelle, es war später Abend. Trotz der Dunkelheit konnte man deutlich erkennen, dass der Himmel mit grauen Regenwolken bedeckt war.

„Wie in echt." Sagte Wire dazu, bei einem kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster. Es stimmte, das Wetter verschlimmerte sich rasant. Es sah überhaupt nicht mehr so aus wie an diesem Morgen. Die vier durchsuchten die Autos, auf Kid`s Vorschlag hin. Sie fanden nur ein Gewehr mit Munition, welch Überraschung. Im Gebäude trennten sie sich, um alles einzeln abzusuchen, zeitgleich teilte sich der Bildschirm auf in vier separate Bereiche. Jeder Spieler hatte seinen eigenen. Kid durchsuchte diesmal den kleinen Kiosk, wo er tatsächlich eine kleine, billig aussehende Taschenlampe fand. Killer kam mit dem Foto zurück, auf dem die beiden kleinen Kinder zu sehen waren. Heat fand einen Erste-Hilfe-Koffer, mit dem man sich heilen konnte, wenn man von einem Monster verletzt wurde. Wire fand nichts, was sie gebrauchen konnten.

„Wie kommen wir jetzt zum Krankenhaus?" Fragte Heat in die Runde. Kid brannte es auf der Zunge, ihnen zu verraten, wie es am besten ging. Er hielt sich aber zurück.

„Nehmen wir doch eins von den Autos." War Killer`s Vorschlag dazu. Hach ja, Killer, guter alter Killer. Sie machten es genauso wie er am Abend zuvor. Benzin nachtanken und das Auto kurzschließen. Zu vier fuhren sie in einem alten roten Toyota Corolla die Landstraße entlang, bis ihnen der riesige Baumstamm den Weg versperrte und sie anhalten mussten. Kid wusste schon, was als Nächstes passieren würde, doch er tat so, als wäre er ebenso überrascht wie die anderen über das Monster. Diesmal hatte er seine Taschenlampe und leuchtete es dem Ding genau in die vor Blut triefenden Augen. Er wünschte sich bald, er hätte es nicht getan. Es wurde wütend und sprang ihn direkt an, schneller als gestern Abend. Es versuchte, ihm die Augen auszukratzen, während er sich heftig wehrte.

„Scheiße, helft mir!" Rief er erschrocken. Killer reagierte sofort und blies dem Monster den Schädel weg.

„Verdammt, das war knapp." Kommentierte Wire mit großen Augen, froh, dass es ihn nicht selbst getroffen hatte.

„Hat es dich verletzt?" Fragte ihn Killer. Auf dem Bildschirm wurde nicht angezeigt, dass er irgendwelchen Schaden erlitten hatte.

„Nein. Gehen wir einfach weiter." Sie stiegen über den Baumstamm, während Kid mit seiner Taschenlampe vorausging und den Weg etwas erleuchtete. Es war noch ein ganzes Stück bis zum Krankenhaus. Heat nahm sich einen von den Energy Drinks, seine Augen verließen den Bildschirm keine Sekunde lang. Der Regen von draußen prasselte stark gegen die Fenster der Wohnung, es fing wieder an, zu donnern und zu blitzen. Der Vorhang war vorsichtshalber schon zugezogen.

Auf der dunklen Landstraße kam ihnen nichts mehr entgegen, doch sie waren auf alles vorbereitet. Links und rechts von ihnen war nur der dichte, düstere Wald. Von überall her drangen Geräusche zu ihnen vor, die sich nicht einordnen ließen. Schreie, vielleicht von Menschen, vielleicht aber auch nur von Vögeln, die diese Wälder bewohnten. Sie waren schrill und hoch, nichts davon hörte sich wirklich natürlich an. Die Straße war voller Risse und bedeckt mit Ästen und Steinen. Der Lichtkegel der Taschenlampe in Kid`s Händen war nicht besonders groß und schon bald fing sie an, zu flackern.

„Das war ja klar." Sagte Killer bloß dazu. Vorhersehbar, aber spannend. Kid fragte sich, wie wohl das nächste Monster aussehen mochte. In der Ferne waren die dunklen Umrisse des Krankenhauses zu sehen. Sie ließen nur erahnen, wie gigantisch das Gebäude von der Nähe aus sein musste. Die Freunde beschleunigten ihre Schritte und rannten den restlichen Weg. Sie kamen schließlich auf dem riesigen Parkplatz an. Dort standen nur rund fünf Autos, ansonsten war er vollkommen verlassen. Eine Hand legte sich auf Wire`s Schulter, der darauf heftig zusammenzuckte, was die anderen ebenfalls erschreckte.

„Wer ist das?" Schrie er verstört, während sich Kid und Killer zum Angriff bereit machten. Da hörten sie eine Stimme. Keine echte, nur die von einem fest eingebauten Charakter.

„Hey, keine Sorge, Mädchen! Ich tue dir nichts." Wire verzog das Gesicht, als er 'Mädchen' genannt wurde. Kid grinste breit. Sie drehten sich alle zu der Person um, die gesprochen hatte. Es war ein Mann, vielleicht Ende dreißig.

„Was macht ihr hier?" Fragte der Mann anklagend. „Ihr solltet nicht an diesem Ort sein. Habt ihr nicht von den Geschichten gehört?" Da antwortete Kid`s Charakter wie von selbst, während er einen Schritt nach vorne machte.

„Ich arbeite für die Polizei… sozusagen. Ich habe den Auftrag bekommen, mich hier ein wenig umzusehen weil sich Dinge ereignet haben, die sich nicht erklären lassen." Der Mann vor ihm nickte.

„Menschen sind gestorben." Das sollte die kleine Gruppe abschrecken und umstimmen, aber es würde ja doch nicht funktionieren.

„Ja, genau aus diesem Grund." Jetzt blickte sich der Mann genauer um, betrachtete die anderen Drei.

„Und wer seid ihr?"

Der Agent antwortete wieder für die anderen, scheinbar war er die Hauptfigur und am wichtigsten für die Handlung.

„Ich habe sie zufällig auf dem Weg hierher getroffen. Sie helfen mir. Aber wer sind Sie?"

„Ich wohne ein paar Orte weiter, meine Tante ist von hier. Sie ist gestorben, als die Krankheit um sich gegriffen hat. Ich möchte mich hier nur umsehen. Schauen, ob ich Informationen finden kann."

„Welche Krankheit?" Fragte Kid`s Charakter, während die anderen einen bedeutsamen Blick austauschten.

„Weißes Blei. Es war keine richtig Krankheit, keine ansteckende. Aber überlasst es Angst und Ignoranz, den Rest zu erledigen."

„Das ist jetzt dreizehn Jahre her, oder nicht? Das hat man mir auf dem Polizeirevier erzählt, bevor ich hergekommen bin. Aber ich bin nicht aus diesem Grund hier. Es sind Menschen gestorben, in den letzten paar Monaten."

„Ich weiß. Aber da halte ich mich raus. Ich habe nichts damit zu tun. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, ich muss mich weiter umsehen." Waren die letzten Worte des Mannes, bevor er sich einfach umdrehte und ging.

„Was war denn das für einer?" War alles, was Kid darauf kommentierte. Dieser Typ war doch sehr suspekt.

„Vielleicht hat er was mit dem Chirurgen zu tun." Überlegte Killer laut.

„Den sehen wir bestimmt bald wieder."

Sie überquerten den fast leeren Parkplatz und landeten schließlich an einer Art Hintertür, die nur noch aus dunkelbraunem Rost bestand und auf der eigenartige, dunklere Flecke klebten. Keiner von ihnen kommentierte, dass die Farben an Blut erinnerten, dazu war es einfach zu offensichtlich. Gemeinsam versuchten sie, die Tür aufzukriegen, aber keine Chance. Sie stemmten sich mit aller Kraft dagegen, zweimal, dreimal. Die Tür klemmte so fest, dass sie sich keinen Millimeter rührte.

„Liegt da vielleicht irgendeinen Brecheisen oder so?" Fragte Kid in die Runde. Sie teilten sich wieder auf, um die Gegend um das Gebäude herum abzusuchen. Nichts. Killer ging noch einmal zur Tür und sah sie sich näher an.

„Die hat ein Schloss, kaum zu sehen."

„Alles klar." Kid wählte eine Pistole aus, um damit auf das alte Ding zu schießen. Ein Schuss reichte, dann flog die Tür mit einem Quietschen fast von selbst auf.

„Alle Mann rein spaziert." Grinste Kid voller Vorfreude. Er liebte dieses Spiel einfach, liebte die Spannung und die kühle, düstere Atmosphäre. Die Flure waren das erste, das sie sahen. Sie waren vollgestopft mit alten Rollstühlen und Transportbetten. Die Wände hatten ein dreckiges Braun angenommen, Tapeten blätterten von ihnen ab, fleckig und halb verbrannt. Auf einem der Rollstühle lag ein Teddybär, dessen Bauch ein Loch hatte, aus dem Watte herausquoll. Ein Auge fehlte, der Blick aus dem anderen, das nur aus einem schwarzen Knopf bestand, war anklagend.

Die Zeit verging, während sie Zimmer um Zimmer im Gebäude durchsuchten und mehr als einmal von verschiedenen Monstern angegriffen wurden, die tatsächlich immer furchteinflößender und stärker wurden. Der Erste-Hilfe-Kasten ging für Heat drauf, aber sie wussten, dass im Gebäude noch weitere versteckt waren. Kid war voraus gelaufen, denn der Keller sah ganz interessant aus. Killer befand sich bereits allein im zweiten Stockwerk, er war ein guter Spieler und sie brauchten sich keine Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Die Chipstüte auf dem Tisch war leergegessen und überall lagen Krümel verstreut. Kid würde später saubermachen. Er war beschäftigt damit, in einem Kellerraum nach Waffen zu suchen. Dort standen einige Betten herum, wie man sie nun mal aus Krankenhäusern kannte. Betten mit Rollen dran, doch diese hier waren Blutbefleckt. Es war schon längst getrocknet und dunkelbraun, fast schwarz. Seine Taschenlampe funktionierte wieder, er hatte vorhin auf dem Fußboden ein paar passende Batterien gefunden.

Gerade leuchtete er damit in eine Ecke des Raumes, als er neben sich einen Schatten sah. Schlagartig fuhr er herum, die Taschenlampe hielt er dabei vor sich, in Richtung der fremden Person oder des Wesens. Seine Freunde waren nicht einmal in der Nähe, das konnte er auf ihren Bildschirmen sehen. Das Handy in seiner Jackentasche fing an, laute, knisternde Geräusche von sich zu geben. Und da ahnte er, um wen es sich handelte. Es geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Er sah eine silberne Klinge vor sich aufblitzen, hell erleuchtet durch die Taschenlampe. Das Wort 'Shambles' drang an sein Ohr, so leise und rau, dass er zuerst dachte, er hätte es sich bloß eingebildet. Das Wort klang, als wäre es aus Asche und Wind gemacht, es verursachte ihm eine Gänsehaut, die seinen ganzen Körper bedeckte und ihn frösteln ließ. Und mit einem lauten Krachen wurde alles dunkel. Nun war der Strom also doch ausgefallen.

Kid atmete schwer. Er hatte sich fast zu Tode erschrocken, sein Herz pochte lauthals in seiner Brust. Er war nicht der Einzige, dem es so erging. Selbst Killer atmete schneller als sonst. Der Fernseher war ausgegangen, genau wie das Licht im Zimmer. Sie saßen in kompletter Dunkelheit, nur der prasselnde Regen, der Donner und die Blitze von draußen waren zu hören. Es wirkte so, als versuche der Regen, die Fenster zu zerstören, so laut schlug er auf`s Glas. Alle paar Sekunden wurde der Himmel hell, fast wie Tageslicht, jedes Mal mit einem Knall, der sie zusammenzucken ließ.

„Ich hole Kerzen." Sagte Kid, als er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte. Es war schwierig, die kleinen Teelichter in dem Schrank in der Küche zu finden, wo er sie für genau solche Vorfälle auf Vorrat lagerte. Auf gut Glück wanderte seine Hand im Schrank umher, bis er schließlich etwas Kleines in den Händen hielt, das sich wie ein Teelicht anfühlte. Nach kurzem Weitersuchen fand noch noch zwei weitere Kerzen. Er versuchte erst gar nicht, auch noch ein Feuerzeug oder Streichhölzer zu finden. Das musste er auch gar nicht, wie ihm einfiel, denn Heat war Raucher und trug immer ein Feuerzeug mit sich herum. Er ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo seine Freunde noch immer auf dem selben Fleck saßen, ohne zu reden. Die Lust auf das Spiel war ihnen allen vergangen, dem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen.

„Gib mir mal Feuer." Sagte er zu Heat, der augenblicklich in seiner Hosentasche herumkramte. Heat suchte in der Dunkelheit nach Kid`s ausgestreckter Hand und ließ das Feuerzeug sachte hineinfallen. Augenblicke später wurde es im Wohnzimmer etwas heller. Kid verteilte die drei Teelichter auf dem Glastisch und ließ sich dann einfach auf den Fußboden fallen.

„Und, wie fandet ihr`s?" Versuchte er, die Stimmung zu verbessern. Seine Freunde zuckten als Antwort nur mit den Schultern, Heat und Wire murmelten leise und unverständlich durcheinander, ohne wirklich etwas zu sagen. Killer hatte wieder seinen üblichen, ausdruckslosen Blick angenommen.

„Ganz gut, wir sind ja noch nicht weit gekommen. Spielen wir nächste Woche weiter." Auch Killer hatte keine Lust, am nächsten Abend weiterzumachen, wie Kid feststellte. Ihm ging es ähnlich.

„Ich muss dann mal nach Hause." Sagte Heat schließlich zum Abschied und erhob sich von seinem Platz.

„Schlaf doch einfach hier." Bot Kid ihm stattdessen an. Er merkte, dass Heat keine wirkliche Lust darauf hatte, nach Hause zu gehen, als dieser schnell einwilligte.

„Okay. Ist sowieso schon spät." Kid nahm sich vor, morgen aufzuräumen wenn es heller war. Er hatte noch einen alten Schlafsack von einem früheren Schulausflug in seiner Wohnung liegen, den er Killer gab. Er selbst schlief in seinem eigenen Bett, während sich Heat und Wire die Couch teilten, die man zu einem Bett umfunktionieren konnte.

Sie schliefen alle unruhig in dieser Nacht, soweit er das bemerkte, als er um drei Uhr morgens aufstand, um ein Glas Wasser zu trinken. Sein Mund fühlte sich staubtrocken an und ihm war kalt. Er schlief immer ohne Oberteil, aber eigentlich fror er nie, das hier war also etwas Neues für ihn. In der Stille der Nacht war jedes einzelne Geräusch unerträglich laut. Die Uhr in der Küche tickte regelmäßig, während der Regen noch immer gegen jedes Fenster prasselte, wie ein Dutzend kleiner Finger. Wire murmelte etwas im Schlaf, das Kid nicht verstand und Killer drehte sich ständig von einer Seite zur anderen.

Die Stille und die Dunkelheit machten Kid paranoid. Er bildete sich ein, den selben Schatten zu sehen wie im Videospiel, kurz bevor der Strom ausgefallen war. Aber das war lächerlich. Trotzdem drehte er seinen Kopf ganz leicht zur Seite, damit er den Schatten besser im Blickfeld hatte. Der Schatten kam aus der offenen Tür zu seinem Badezimmer. Er schluckte und verspürte das Bedürfnis, schnell die Tür zu schließen. Eine längst vergessene Angst aus seiner Kindheit ergriff ihn wieder, von damals, als er sechs Jahre alt gewesen war und den Sommer bei seiner Großmutter verbracht hatte. Sie hatte einen kleinen Keller, in dem sie nur Gemüse lagerte, das sie selbst in ihrem Garten erntete. Regelmäßig schickte sie Kid, um dort hinunter zu gehen und welches für sie zu holen. Damals hatte er sich immer vorgestellt, sobald er nach dem Lichtschalter griff, würden Klauen aus der Dunkelheit nach ihm greifen und ihn mit sich reißen, wo auch immer das war. Er stellte sich immer vor, dass die Reise in der Hölle enden würde und die Vorstellung hatte ihn als Kind in panische Angst versetzt.

Diese Ängste hatte er niemals laut ausgesprochen, keiner in seiner Familie hätte ihn getröstet oder in den Arm genommen. Sie waren alle nicht die verständnisvolle Art von Mensch. Aber jetzt war er dreiundzwanzig und konnte sich das alles erst recht nicht mehr erlauben. Er atmete tief ein und aus, nur einmal, um nicht noch mehr Zeit zu verschwenden. Dann trat er zwei Schritte vor, griff schnell nach der Türklinke und schloss die Tür. Nichts geschah. Keine Klauen, die messerscharf waren und ihm die Arme zerschnitten. Keine Haifischzähne, die sich in sein Fleisch gruben, sobald sie ihn packten. Das war so dumm, aber ein Beweis dafür, wie gut dieses Spiel doch war. Und es war nicht selten, dass diese Art von Spiel die Leute halluzinieren ließ. Es bedeutete nicht, dass sie krank oder ängstlich waren. Das hier war eine natürliche Reaktion seines Körpers auf den extremen Stress, den sein Unterbewusstsein als Realität wahrnahm. Es bedeutete nur, dass er psychisch und körperlich gesund war und Verstand besaß.

Kid versuchte nur, sich Mut einzureden weil er genau wusste, dass es nichts half. Es frustrierte ihn ohne Ende, dass sein Herzschlag sich nicht richtig normalisieren wollte und er bei jedem neuen, noch so kleinen Geräusch zusammenzuckte und sich umblickte, als würde ihn jeden Moment etwas anspringen, wie im Spiel. Völlig übermüdet legte er sich wieder ins Bett und vergrub sich unter der Decke. Niemals würde er jemandem erzählen, wie dumm er sich in dieser Nacht aufgeführt hatte. Trotzdem schaffte er es nicht, auch nur eine Sekunde lang einzuschlafen. Als es sieben Uhr war, konnte er nicht mehr länger liegen und zog sich an, um sich in der Küche einen Kaffee zu machen. Er fühlte sich, als wäre die ganze Nacht verschwendet und das verursachte ihm ein merkwürdiges, schweres Gefühl in der Brust. Seine Augen brannten wie Feuer und er konnte nicht klar denken. Er ließ eine der Tassen aus seinem Schrank fallen, fluchte viel zu spät und reagierte, in dem er sich auf den Boden kniete und die Scherben einfach nur begutachtete, ohne auf die Idee zu kommen, dass es wohl besser wäre, sie wegzumachen. Seine Freunde sahen nicht besser aus, als sie nacheinander aufstanden und sich zu ihm an den Küchentisch setzten.

„Das Spiel macht einen echt fertig, ich hatte die ganze Nacht Albträume. Und normalerweise habe ich nie Albträume." Sagte Wire, verwirrt über sich selbst. Die anderen stimmten ihm leise zu, auch Killer, obwohl ihm nicht ganz so viel anzumerken war.

„Machst du mir auch einen Kaffee?" Bat Killer, als er sah, dass Kid an der Kaffeemaschine herumhantierte.

„Klar. Schwarz wie immer?" Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er ein Nicken. Die Tasse stellte Kid mit etwas zu viel Schwung auf den Tisch, einige Tropfen schwappten über und bildeten eine kleine Pfütze.

„Sorry. Bin wohl übermüdet."

„Sind wir doch alle. Ich bin ständig aufgewacht weil ich dachte, ich würde Geräusche hören." Sagte Heat beschwichtigend.

„Vielleicht war ich das. Ich bin um drei Uhr aufgestanden um mir was zu trinken zu holen." Überlegte Kid laut. Doch Heat schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, die ganze Nacht lang. Um vier Uhr war es am Schlimmsten. Ich hab mir eingebildet, etwas würde mich am Fuß streifen. Und du warst das nicht." Der letzte Teil war an Wire gerichtet, der ihn ansah, als wollte er gerade etwas sagen.

Keiner der Vier hatte Hunger, sie tranken nur Kaffee und unterhielten sich ein wenig. Dann war es an der Zeit für Kid, die Krümel von den Chips und die leeren Energy Dosen aufzuräumen. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer, als Heat und Wire sich gerade die Schuhe anzogen, um nach Hause zu gehen. Dort war er etwas verwundert, zu sehen, dass die leere Chipstüte vom Abend zuvor nicht mehr an ihrem Platz lag. Nur die Krümel waren geblieben. Er ging zurück zu seinen Freunden, die noch immer im Flur standen und sich anzogen.

„Hat einer von euch die Chipstüte weggeworfen?" Allgemeines Kopfschütteln war die Antwort. Killer saß noch auf seinem Platz am Küchentisch und trank eine zweite Tasse Kaffee. Er beobachtete die Szene aufmerksam und sah an Kid`s Augen, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Wieso die Frage?"

Kid zuckte mit den Schultern, rieb sich die Augen und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ich bin wohl wirklich übermüdet, kann gar nicht mehr richtig denken. Ich war mir ganz sicher, dass die niemand weggeräumt hat." Heat und Wire tauschten einen besorgten Blick aus.

„Ich hab sie nicht angerührt." Meinte Wire und Heat nickte zustimmend.

„Ich auch nicht. Killer?" Der Angesprochene nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. Auch er war nervös und er wusste jetzt schon, dass ihm der viele Kaffee nicht gut bekommen würde.

„Nein." War seine knappe Antwort.

Kid kam schließlich mit den leeren Dosen zurück, die ehemals den Herzinfarkt-to-go beinhaltet hatten. Vielleicht hätten sie gestern Nacht nicht so viel davon trinken sollen. Er wusste nicht, was er zu all dem sagen sollte. Es war eigentlich ziemlich belanglos. Eine leere Chipspackung war also verschwunden. Und nun? Er kam sich vor, als würden sie alle überreagieren, aber ein Gefühl in seinem Inneren sagte ihm dennoch, dass er vorsichtig sein sollte. Dass er in Gefahr war. Und nicht nur er.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" Unterbrach Wire die Stille. Kid zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Na was wohl? Einfach weitermachen wie bisher." Und diese Antwort half ihnen, die nächsten paar Tage zu überstehen, ohne vor Angst durchzudrehen, dass hinter der nächsten Ecke etwas lauerte. Kid war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie es seinen Freunden deswegen ging, aber er selbst hatte seine Probleme. Der Schatten, den er vor einigen Nächten im Badezimmer gesehen hatte, nistete sich Nacht für Nacht mehr in seinem Verstand ein. Es war kein einfacher Schatten und selbst durch seine Müdigkeit hindurch, die er beim ersten Sehen empfunden hatte, konnte er sich noch genau erinnern, dass der Schatten die Form eines Menschen hatte, der groß und schlank war. Und der einen langen Kittel oder etwas ähnlich Langes trug, der fast bis zum Boden reichte. Dieses Bild hatte Kid nun so gut wie jedes Mal im Kopf, wenn er für einige Sekunden die Augen schloss. In den Nächten war es noch schlimmer, wenn er schlief und träumte. Dann schien er selbst in diesem Videospiel gefangen zu sein und durchquerte schweren Schrittes die Dunkelheit, auf der Suche nach seinen Freunden, von denen er jedoch wusste, dass sie nicht in der Nähe waren und seine Rufe niemals hören würden.

An den Morgen darauf war er noch erschöpfter als in den Nächten davor. Seine Augen taten permanent weh, er rieb sie sich die ganze Zeit weil es so unerträglich pochte und stach. Er musste trotzdem zur Arbeit gehen und durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen. Der Enthusiasmus, den er vor gut einer Woche empfunden hatte, als er das Spiel zum ersten Mal in den Händen hielt, fühlte sich an, wie eine weit zurückliegende Erinnerung, die von der Zeit schon ganz ausgeblichen war. Sie rief keinerlei Freude mehr in ihm hervor, stattdessen bereute er seine eigene Dummheit. Entweder stimmte mit diesem Spiel etwas nicht, oder er drehte langsam wirklich durch. Und der Gedanke daran, dass der Schatten womöglich nur in seinem eigenen gestörten Verstand existierte, machte ihm fast noch mehr Angst als alles andere.

An einem Abend musste er länger arbeiten, da er aus lauter Müdigkeit einen dummen Fehler gemacht hatte, den er nun beseitigen musste. Die Öffnungszeit war schon seit einiger Zeit überschritten. Kid war allein in dem kleinen Gebäude, alle anderen hatten schon längst Feierabend. Er hatte vorsichtshalber zugeschlossen, nicht dass jemand dachte, es wäre noch immer geöffnet. Es war dunkel draußen, Nebel zog sich durch die Straßen. Eine der Wände bestand komplett aus Glas, wodurch Kid alles sehen konnte, was dort draußen war. Der Gedanke behagte ihm gar nicht, er war in letzter Zeit ziemlich schreckhaft und nervös. Der Schatten tauchte nun auch tagsüber auf, wenn es hell war. Immer nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, sodass Kid es nie schaffte, eine feste Form auszumachen. Vielleicht sah es auch nur aus wie ein Schatten, gerade weil es so schnell ging. Er zuckte heftig zusammen, als jemand gegen die Glastür klopfte. Blitzartig drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite, was er sofort bereute, als er ein unangenehmes Ziehen im Nacken fühlte. Killer stand draußen vor der Glastür, in der Hand hielt er etwas.

„Was hast du da?" War seine erste Frage, als er die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte.

„Sieh es dir einfach an. Kommt dir bekannt vor, oder?" Killer hielt ihm ein kleines Foto vor die Nase, das ganz offensichtlich von einer alten Einwegkamera stammte. So eine hatten seine Eltern noch in einem Pappkarton auf dem Dachboden ihres Hauses stehen. Er streckte eine Hand nach dem alten Foto aus, um es sich näher ansehen zu können. Was er darauf erkannte, ließ ihn an seinem Verstand zweifeln.

„Das kann nicht sein." Dieselben beiden Kinder. Junge und Mädchen, beide blass und kränklich.

„Das ist mir heute aus meiner Jackentasche gefallen, als ich nach meiner Brieftasche gesucht habe. Interessant, nicht wahr?"

„Wie ist das möglich?" Kid fasste sich an den Kopf, er hatte plötzlich eine furchtbare Migräne. Es pochte einen Moment lang so stark, dass ihm ganz schwarz vor Augen wurde. Um nicht umzukippen, ließ er sich auf dem nächstbesten Stuhl nieder, den er finden konnte.

„Im Spiel habe ich dieses Foto hinter der Theke in der Tankstelle gefunden. Jetzt frage ich mich natürlich, wie es da raus und in meine Jacke gekommen ist." Es war verstörend, den sonst so ruhigen und ausgeglichenen Killer so aufgebracht zu sehen. Kid`s bester Freund lief in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab, während er überlegte. Es gab keinen Grund für all das und es machte keinen Sinn.

„Das ist wie im Spiel." Sagte Killer dann wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Was?" Kid konnte ihm nicht ganz folgen.

„Das Foto. Es ist wie im Spiel. Ich habe es in meine Jackentasche gesteckt und jetzt ist es genau da wieder aufgetaucht. Nur dass das hier die Realität ist, soweit ich weiß."

„Ich bin mir da nicht mehr so sicher."

Kid wandte den Blick ab, als er Killer`s fragende Augen auf sich bemerkte. Jetzt war wohl der Moment für eine kleine Beichte gekommen.

„Seit wir das Spiel gespielt haben und der Strom ausgefallen ist, sehe ich ständig einen Schatten in meiner Nähe. Zuerst nur in der Dunkelheit, dann in meinen Träumen und jetzt auch am Tag. Ich kann gar nicht mehr richtig schlafen." Killer nahm ihm wieder das Foto aus der Hand, ohne etwas zu sagen. Er betrachtete es minutenlang.

„Wir sollten Heat und Wire fragen, ob sie ähnliche Sachen erlebt haben. Das würde mich jetzt nicht mehr wundern."

Dazu fiel Kid nur ein, dass er von den beiden schon seit einer Woche nichts gehört hatte. Seit diesem Abend.

„Haben die sich seitdem mal bei dir gemeldet?" Er blickte wieder zurück zu Killer, um dessen Gesichtsausdruck besser zu sehen. In den Augen seines Freundes war Verwirrung zu erkennen.

„Jetzt wo du`s sagst, nein."

Als Kid eine Stunde später endlich auch Feierabend machen konnte, kam Killer mit ihm zurück zu seiner Wohnung. Sie gingen zu Fuß, da der Betrieb nicht weit von Kid`s Zuhause lag und er kein Auto für den kurzen Weg brauchte. Die ganze Zeit überlegte er, ob es sich wohl lohnen würde, seinen beiden Freunden jetzt noch eine Nachricht zu schreiben. Es war ziemlich spät und sie schliefen sicher schon.

„Macht doch keinen Unterschied." War alles, was Killer dazu zu sagen hatte.

„Ob ich ihnen jetzt schreibe oder nicht?"

Die beiden waren gerade in der Wohnung angekommen. Kid machte das Licht im Flur an, das glücklicherweise wieder ohne Probleme funktionierte. Das Wetter war ein kleines bisschen besser geworden. Es regnete zwar noch viel, aber blitzen tat es nicht mehr.

„Ja, eine Antwort kriegst du sowieso erst morgen." Sie zogen ihre Schuhe aus und machten es sich im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch bequem, jeder mit einem Bier in der Hand.

Er holte sein Handy aus seinem Schlafzimmer, wo es den ganzen Tag lang ausgeschaltet auf dem Nachttisch gelegen und auf ihn gewartet hatte. Er nahm es nie mit zur Arbeit, um sich nicht ablenken zu lassen. Außerdem mochte es sein Chef überhaupt nicht, wenn die Mitarbeiter während der Arbeitszeit mit ihren Handys herumhantierten. Kid ging mit dem Handy in der Hand zurück ins Wohnzimmer und nahm seinen vorigen Platz ein. Das Handy hatte er auf dem Weg eingeschaltet.

„Huh." Murmelte er leise, als ihm klar wurde, dass es gar nicht notwendig war, Wire und Heat eine Nachricht zu schreiben. Seine Freunde waren ihm zuvor gekommen. 'Du wirst nicht glauben, was ich in meinen Sachen gefunden habe,' hatte ihm Heat vor drei Stunden geschrieben. Wire hatte sich noch direkter ausgedrückt. 'In meiner Jacke liegt eine Pistole. Was soll ich machen? Das ist hier doch illegal!' Die Nachricht hatte er schon an diesem Vormittag versendet. Sofort schrieb Kid ihnen zurück. Heat fragte er, was dieser denn gefunden hatte. Seine Nachricht an Wire lautete: 'Seit wann ist die Pistole da? Hast du deine Jacke mal jemandem ausgeliehen?'. Er wartete und wartete. Die beiden hatten ihre Handys anscheinend bereits ausgeschaltet, denn die Nachrichten wurden nicht einmal gelesen. Killer hatte recht, auf Antworten musste er bis morgen warten.

„Was ist los?" Fragte ihn Killer, als er genervt seufzte und die Augen schloss, um sich auf seinem Platz zurückzulehnen.

„Bei Wire ist ´ne Pistole aufgetaucht. Und Heat hat auch irgendwas gefunden." Killer zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Irgendwas?"

„Ja. Irgendwas. Morgen wird er uns hoffentlich sagen, worum es sich dabei handelt."

„Die Pistole. Hat Wire gesagt, woher er sie hat?"

Kid schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, sie war einfach plötzlich in seiner Jackentasche, hat er geschrieben." Darauf fasste sich Killer nachdenklich ans Kinn.

„Im Spiel haben wir auch alle Sachen eingesteckt, die wir gefunden haben. Darunter auch Pistolen."

„Das ist doch total lächerlich. Als ob das Spiel Realität wird!"

Kid spürte Wut in seinem Innern aufkommen, die ihn immer mehr erfasste, je weiter die Unterhaltung in diese Richtung wanderte.

„Aber du musst zugeben, dass das Foto so gar nicht existieren kann. Und Waffen tauchen nicht einfach aus dem Nirgendwo auf." Killer sollte eigentlich die Stimme der Vernunft sein, so wie er es seit jeher gewesen war. Doch jetzt hörte er sich völlig wahnsinnig an.

„Wenn das so ist, müsste mich dieser Schatten angreifen. Tut er aber nicht. Er ist einfach nur immer da." Kid wurde klar, dass er den gleichen Schwachsinn redete wie Killer. Schatten die ihn verfolgten, wenn nötig auch unter der Sonne, wo es sie gar nicht geben dürfte. Er spürte, wie sein Gehirn versuchte, diese Vorkommnisse als Teil der Realität anzunehmen und das wollte er überhaupt nicht. Aber was konnte er schon gegen seinen eigenen Verstand ausrichten?

„Warten wir darauf, was die beiden zu sagen haben." War schließlich das Letzte, das Killer dazu sagte, bevor das Thema für diese Nacht offiziell beendet wurde. Killer schlief diesmal auf der Couch, Kid dagegen wieder in seinem Schlafzimmer. Sein Handy lag noch immer eingeschaltet auf dem Nachttisch. Er hatte Probleme, einzuschlafen, aber als er es endlich geschafft hatte, konnte ihn in dieser Nacht nichts und niemand mehr wecken.

So übermüdet war er von der vergangenen Woche und diesem endlos langen Arbeitstag, dass er das leise Knistern und Krachen nicht hörte, das sein Handy hin und wieder von sich gab. Zum ersten Mal seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit träumte er nicht. Da war nur Schwärze, die ihn umhüllte wie ein Kokon eine Motte, die langsam zum Schmetterling wurde. Der nächste Morgen war ein Sonntag. Es klingelte früh an Kid`s Wohnungstür, was ihn aus dem Schlaf riss. Er musste sich erst orientieren, wo er sich überhaupt befand und woher der Krach kam. Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Als er, immer noch völlig müde und erschöpft, endlich seine Kleidung angezogen und das Schlafzimmer verlassen hatte, war die Wohnungstür bereits geöffnet. Killer stand zusammen mit Heat und Wire im Flur. Letzterer hielt einen kleinen Pappkarton in den Händen. Seine Arme waren ausgestreckt, als wolle er den Inhalt des Kartons so weit wie möglich von sich entfernt haben.

„Ist sie da drin?"

Kid näherte sich den Dreien, um sich den Karton näher anzusehen. Ziemlich unspektakulär, quadratisch und unbeschriftet. Alles mögliche hätte sich da drinnen befinden können. Er wusste aber, genau wie alle anderen Anwesenden, dass es nicht so einfach war und sie alle in große Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte. In diesem Land war der Besitz solcher Waffen für Zivilisten strengstens verboten. Kid nahm den Karton aus Wire`s ausgestreckten Armen entgegen.

„Ja. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit Angst, dass sie gleich losgeht."

Kid war vorsichtig mit dem Inhalt, er ging damit in die Küche und legte den Karton auf den Tisch. Langsam öffnete er ihn; ganz wie erwartet befand sich die Pistole darin. Er atmete tief ein. Sie sah tatsächlich haargenau so aus, wie eine der Pistolen im Spiel, die sie in dem verrosteten Auto bei der Tankstelle gefunden und mitgenommen hatten. Kid`s Blick wanderte zu Heat.

„Und was hast du dabei?" Der Angesprochene hielt eine kleine Plastiktüte in der Hand, worin sich eine kantige Form abzeichnete.

„Ich besitze keinen Erste-Hilfe-Koffer. Und der hier ist auch noch leer." Heat ging mit der Tüte zu Kid in die Küche, stellte sich neben den Rothaarigen und legte sie mit etwas zu viel Elan auf den Tisch.

Killer war es, der den Koffer schließlich aus der Tüte herausholte.

„Was sagt ihr jetzt?" War sein Kommentar dazu. Sie konnten es nicht mehr leugnen. Und um diese Tatsache noch zu unterstreichen, holte Killer das alte Foto aus seiner Hosentasche. Er legte es genau neben die beiden anderen Sachen.

„Das Foto aus dem Spiel, das ich hinter der Kasse gefunden habe." Wire und Heat machten große Augen, als sie sahen, was sich darauf befand. Dann sahen sie zu Kid, der sein Gewicht nervös von einem Bein auf das andere verlagerte. Er wollte in diesem Moment lieber ganz wo anders sein. Er mochte es nicht, über Sachen nachzudenken, die man nicht erklären konnte. Es war eine Sache, gerne Horror-Videospiele zu spielen. Etwas anderes war es jedoch, wenn diese auf einmal zur Realität wurden. Seine Freunde wollten auch von ihm etwas hören, über einen mysteriösen Gegenstand, den er plötzlich gefunden hatte. Der wie aus dem Nichts bei ihm aufgetaucht war. Doch da war nichts Außergewöhnliches. Nichts, bis auf den Schatten, den er auch jetzt aus seinem Augenwinkel sehen konnte. Der Schatten schien sie zu belauschen. Kid fragte sich stumm, ob seine Freunde ihn auch sehen konnten. Falls nicht, wäre es vielleicht doch nicht so gut, ihnen etwas darüber zu erzählen. Er wollte verhindern, dass sie seinen Verstand anzweifelten. Es reichte schon, dass er Killer davon erzählt hatte. Und selbiger schien zu erwarten, dass Kid die Sache von sich aus ansprach. Er schwieg.

Sie saßen im Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich über die Situation, in der sie nun unweigerlich steckten. Keiner von ihnen hatte Lust darauf, aber sie ahnten, dass sie keine Wahl hatten.

„Was passiert, wenn die Monster aus dem Spiel auch noch auftauchen? Was sollen wir dann tun?" Fragte Wire in die kleine Runde. Kid hielt die Pistole in den Händen, er drehte sie sorgsam hin und her, um sie sich von allen Seiten anzusehen.

„Schießen, würde ich sagen."

Wire sah ihn verstört an.

„Wenn es so ist, wie im Spiel, dann kann es doch auch gut sein, dass einer von uns stirbt."

Kid zuckte darauf nur mit den Schultern und schwieg. Heat saß auf dem Fußboden, wie an dem Abend vor einer Woche. Er starrte ausdruckslos an die Zimmerdecke, vielleicht überlegte er sich eine Lösung, vielleicht auch nicht. Jedenfalls kam aus seinem Mund kein einziges Wort.

„Wollt ihr lieber sterben? Was, wenn euch so ein Vieh angreift?" Kid verlor schließlich die Geduld. Er war schon die ganze Zeit über genervt weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass der Schatten immer näher kam. Niemals gleichmäßig. Er verschwand immer wieder, tauchte dann wieder auf, aber jedes Mal ein Stückchen näher bei Kid. Es ging so schnell, dass er keine wirklich Form erkennen konnte. Sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm jedoch, dass es etwas Menschliches war. Es störte seine Sinne, bis er am Ende überhaupt nicht mehr wusste, wer nun echter war. Kid selbst, seine Freunde, die neben ihm saßen und immer durchsichtiger zu werden schienen oder der Schatten, der Kid`s Verstand vorspielte, der ganze Raum würde sich verdunkeln.

Der Rothaarige bildete sich ein, Nebel zu sehen, der aus dem Fußboden empor sickerte und auf dem Weg nach oben immer dichter und grauer wurde. Das konnte doch alles nicht sein. Er schloss die Augen, drückte sie mit seinen Händen fast gewaltsam zu. Die Migräne kehrte plötzlich wieder zurück, sein Herz machte ein paar Sekunden lang doppelte Schläge, die viel zu stark waren. So fühlte es sich jedenfalls in seiner Brust an. Dann zwang er sich, seine Augen wieder zu öffnen. Sein erster Gedanke war, dass er nun endgültig den Verstand verloren hatte. Sein Wohnzimmer sah aus wie das alte Krankenhaus im Spiel. Die Couch war zerrissen, die Drähte darin hatten sich durch den Stoff herausgebohrt. Die Tapeten an den Wänden hingen halb zerrissen und modrig herunter, Blut sickerte daran hinab. Frisches Blut, das noch ganz flüssig war. Und der Taxifahrer, den sich Heat als Charakter ausgesucht hatte, wurde von einem Wesen, das aussah wie ein Kind, ohne Haar und Kleidung, dafür mit langen Klauen und ohne Gesicht, den Flur entlang, von ihnen weggezerrt. Kid sprang auf, sah überrascht an sich hinab, konzentrierte sich jedoch sofort wieder auf das Wichtigste. Er hatte ein Gewehr in den Händen.

Er bemerkte schnell, dass er nicht mehr in seinem Zuhause war. Der Flur war viel zu lang und die Türen zu zahlreich, um ein gewöhnliches Gebäude darzustellen. Hinter sich hörte er Schritte, die ihm folgten. Bei einem kurzen Blick über sein Schulter, erkannte er den Hinterwäldler. Killer`s Charakter.

„Wo ist Wire?" Rief er, als er merkte, dass einer von ihnen fehlte.

„Ich hab ihn nicht gesehen!"

Während sie dem kindlich aussehenden Monster folgten, das Heat den Gang entlangzog, hielten sie nach der Schülerin Ausschau, die Wire darstellte. Sie bogen an der nächsten Ecke links ab, der Gang dahinter war ebenso lang und dunkel. Theoretisch müsste Kid die Taschenlampe auch jetzt bei sich haben. Er fasste in seine Jackentasche. Und tatsächlich. Das Licht war nicht besonders hell, es färbte die Wände des Flurs zu einem schmutzigen Gelb, das jeden Riss und jeden verbogenen Nagel darin noch viel sichtbarer machte. Ihnen viel sofort das Blut auf, das an die Wand gemalt war und dort einen Satz bildete.

 **'Bitte helft mir'**

„Ist das Blut von Wire?" Rief Kid verstört, während die beiden weiter rannten. Sie hatten jetzt keine Zeit, um sich den Schriftzug näher anzusehen. Heat war in Lebensgefahr.

„Kann nicht sein! Das Blut ist staubtrocken, es muss schon lange da sein!" Antwortete ihm Killer gehetzt. Und dann ging es nicht mehr weiter. Der Gang vor ihnen war noch nicht zu Ende, aber er war penibel zugemauert.

„Gerade war die Wand doch noch gar nicht da!" Kid trat mit aller Kraft dagegen. Er zuckte zurück, als er Schmerzen in seinem Fuß spürte. Dabei war er nicht einmal in seinem eigenen Körper. Oder doch?

„Killer?" Fragte er seinen Freund vorsichtig. Dieser blieb neben ihm stehen und sah ihn ausdruckslos an. Mit den Augen eines anderen. „Sehe ich irgendwie anders aus?"

„Nein. Wieso?"

Kid konnte es nicht fassen. War er denn er Einzige, der noch immer in seinem eigenen Körper steckte?

„Du siehst nämlich genauso aus wie der Hinterwäldler, den du dir ausgesucht hast." Sein Tonfall klang düster. Ernüchtert stellte er fest, dass er anscheinend ein anderes Schicksal in diesem Spiel hatte, als seine Freunde. Musste er auch immer so auffallen?

„Wie kann das sein?" Killer hielt beide Hände vor sich, damit er sie besser betrachten konnte, strich sich über`s Gesicht und die Haare. Kid wünschte sich, er könnte seinem Freund eine Antwort geben.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch hinter sich, etwas, das über den Boden geschleift wurde. Er drehte sich ruckartig um. Killer war weg.

„Oh fuck." Er rannte dem Geräusch nach, konnte aber bald nichts mehr sehen. Der Flur, in dem er sich nun befand, war voller Rauch, der ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Das hier war garantiert echt. Er spürte die Hitze von einem Feuer, das irgendwo in der Nähe brannte. Das Atmen fiel ihm immer schwerer und sein Kopf pochte wie verrückt. Kid musste schließlich stehen bleiben und sich an der nächsten Wand abstützen, um nicht umzukippen. Vor seinen Augen flimmerte es. Er fühlte sich wie im Halbschlaf, die Gedanken ganz benebelt und zu langsam. Sämtliche Türen um ihn herum waren geschlossen, doch unter einem Türrahmen ganz in seiner Nähe sah er etwas Helles aufblitzen. Es war grünes Licht, das knisterte wie Strom. Kid ahnte, dass er nachsehen musste, was das war. Schwankend stellte er sich wieder gerade hin und machte einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Seine Beine fühlten sich an wie Stein.

„Wer ist da?" Das grüne Licht verschwand augenblicklich. Kid drückte die Türklinke hinunter und die Tür ging quietschend auf. Modriger Geruch drang in seine Nase. Die Luft war staubig. Er stolperte über seine eigenen Füße und fiel auf den Hintern, als er einen Schritt zurück machen wollte. Dort hing der Hinterwäldler von der Decke, kopfüber, wie geschlachtetes Vieh. Und genau wie die Tiere hatte er einen langen Schnitt im Bauch, damit er besser ausbluten konnte. Kid schaffte es geradeso, sich nicht zu übergeben. Ihm wurde eiskalt und kochend heiß zugleich. Sein Herz raste, als wollte es aus seiner Brust springen.

„Killer. Scheiße, Killer. Wer hat das nur getan?" Er wollte so gerne glauben, dass das hier ein Albtraum war. Dass er jeden Moment schweißgebadet und schwer atmend in seinem warmen Bett erwachen würde. Er wusste, er würde Killer nie wieder sehen. Nicht in seinem wahren Körper. Und Heat und Wire? Die waren sicher schon tot. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde er selbst diese Traumwelt nie mehr verlassen können. Bis in alle Ewigkeit hier gefangen sein. Niemals altern, niemals mehr andere Menschen sehen. Tagein, tagaus gegen Monster kämpfen. Und am Ende der Reise dem Chirurgen begegnen. So sehr er sich auch am Anfang darauf gefreut hatte, so erschreckend fand er den Gedanken nun.

„Ich kann dich nicht beerdigen. Tut mir so leid." Nach Heat und Wire suchen, er musste nach Heat und Wire suchen. Ihnen hiervon erzählen. Sie mussten es auch wissen. Und wer auch immer seinen besten Freund so bestialisch getötet hatte, würde dafür leiden. Kid ging näherte sich langsam seinem toten Freund, bis er nur noch einen Meter von ihm entfernt war. Dort auf dem Boden, direkt vor seinen Füßen, lag das Foto der beiden Kinder, das Killer gefunden und eingesteckt hatte. Er nahm es an sich. Kid war wütend, so sehr, dass er rot sah. Es war nicht bloß in seiner Einbildung, nein, seine Umgebung nahm wirklich einen dunklen Rotstich an, passend zu seiner Stimmung.

Seine Wut ließ ihn schneller laufen, auch wenn sein Kopf noch immer schmerzhaft pochte. Überall auf dem dreckigen Fußboden lagen vereinzelte Ziegelsteine herum, die aus den Wänden herausgebrochen waren. Er nahm sich einen davon und ging zur nächsten Tür, die er fand, um wieder und wieder auf das Türschloss einzuschlagen, bis es endlich nachgab. Im Raum dahinter befand sich nichts. Also ging er zum nächsten. Eine Tür nach der anderen brach er auf, bis er völlig am Ende seiner Kräfte war. Er hatte in keinem der Räume etwas gefunden, das ihm weiterhalf. Aber er dachte nicht daran, aufzugeben. In seinen Erinnerungen war noch immer das Bild des Kellers, der eher einem riesigen Operationssaal glich. Das war sein eigentliches Ziel. Im Spiel hatte der Chirurg dort auf ihn gewartet. Vielleicht hatte er Heat und Wire dorthin verschleppt. Oder eines der Monster.

Kid fand den Aufzug, der ihn nach unten bringen würde. Er versuchte mit aller Kraft, die ihm noch geblieben war, das kleine Schloss, dass die Türen des Aufzugs verriegelte, irgendwie aufzubrechen. Es wollte einfach nicht nachgeben. Genervt und mit schmerzenden Händen holte Kid eine der Waffen hervor, die er auf dem Weg gesammelt hatte. Er zielte darauf. Etwas traf ihn am Kopf. Alles wurde schwarz.

Kid zog das Gesicht vor Schmerz zusammen, als ihn jemand grob an der Schulter rüttelte. Sein Hinterkopf rieb unangenehm auf dem rauen Fußboden. Er zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen und blickte die Person vor ihm an.

„Sie!" Rief er aufgebracht, als er sich erinnerte. Im Spiel vor einer Woche waren sie diesem Mann begegnet, der sie einfach angesprochen hatte und dann ohne Grund wieder verschwunden war. Kidd hatte geahnt, dass er wieder auftauchen würde. Doch nicht auf diese Art.

„Ich habe versucht, euch zu warnen. Ich habe zu euch gesagt, dass ihr nicht hier sein solltet."

Bei diesen Worten packte ihn der Mann an einem Arm und zog ihn auf die Beine. Kid wurde von ihm den Gang entlang geschleift, er wusste nicht, wo er war. Vermutlich weiter oben. Im Spiel war er nicht so weit gekommen. Der Mann hatte eine Waffe bei sich. Hin und wieder stellte sich ihnen eines der Wesen in den Weg. Er schoss gnadenlos und ohne zu zögern darauf und ließ sie blutend und zuckend zurück. Kid tat nichts, um dem Mann zu helfen. Das einzige, das er tat, war, seine Beine zu bewegen. Einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen.

„Wo bringen Sie mich hin?" Fragte er schließlich, als ihm klar wurde, dass der Mann zu zielstrebig war, um sich nicht hier auszukennen. Wie oft er sich wohl in diesem maroden Gebäude aufhielt?

„Ich wollte euch doch nur warnen. Und jetzt das! Nie hört einer auf mich!" Plötzlich riss der Mann eine Tür zu seiner Linken auf und stieß Kid dort hinein. Er knallte die Tür von Außen wieder zu und verriegelte sie. Kid hörte das Klimpern von einem Schlüsselbund.

„Woher haben Sie die Schlüssel?"

Er erhielt nicht die Antwort, die er wollte. Stattdessen stellte sich der Mann direkt vor die geschlossene Tür - Kid konnte ihn laut atmen hören – und fing wieder an zu reden.

„Ich habe alles gesehen. Stell dir vor, ich war mitten im Raum! Der Chirurg, er hat mich gar nicht beachtet! Ich konnte alles mitansehen. Er hat ihn in tausend Teile zerlegt. Und dann hat er ihn einfach wieder zusammengeflickt. Ich hätte mir fast in die Hosen gemacht, als ich das gesehen habe." Entsetzt wurde Kid klar, dass es sich dabei um Heat oder Wire handeln musste. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit.

„Wie hat er ausgesehen?"

Das Atmen stoppte kurz. Dann fing es wieder an, lauter diesmal.

„Groß. Eine große Person. Und schlank. Aber er ist alles andere als schwach. Ich habe gesehen, was für Kräfte er hat, was er alles mit den Menschen anstellen kann. Er hat Tattoos am Körper. Auf seinen Fingern steht DEATH. Das passt doch zu ihm. Ja, ich finde, das passt hervorragend. Wer auch immer sich das ausgedacht hat, muss ein Genie sein. Ja. Ja, ganz sicher. Er trägt einen langen weißen Kittel. Nein, nicht weiß. Der war mal weiß. Jetzt ist er schwarz von dem ganzen getrockneten Blut. Und er hat sein Schwert immer bei sich, ein verfluchtes Schwert. Und seine Augen sind so grau wie geschliffener Stahl. Darin ist nichts Menschliches." Dieser Mann, stellte Kid ernüchtert fest, ist nicht nur durchgeknallt. Er ist komplett wahnsinnig. Doch immerhin hatte er nun erfahren, wie der Chirurg aussah. Auch wenn er eigentlich nur wissen wollte, welcher seiner beiden übriggebliebenen Freunde dem Chirurgen als Nächstes zum Opfer gefallen war.

Er blickte sich genauer in dem dunklen Raum um. Ihm fiel sofort auf, dass der Boden unter ihm eigenartig weich war, als er ihn mit den Händen berührte. Die Wände ebenso. Das hier war eine alte Gummizelle, solche gab es heutzutage eigentlich gar nicht mehr. Die Leere um ihn herum war beruhigend. Hier konnte sich nichts und niemand verstecken. Er nahm sich vor, in Zukunft immer hierher zu kommen, wenn er seine Ruhe brauchte – und erschrak über seinen eigenen Gedanken. Als hätte sein Innerstes schon längst akzeptiert, dass er nicht mehr nach Hause zurückkehren würde. Kid richtete sich auf, bereit die Tür notfalls einzutreten.

„Lassen Sie mich heraus! Ich muss meine Freunde suchen!"

Der Mann am anderen Ende der Tür schrie vor Wut auf.

„Ich habe nur einen gesehen und der war tot!"

Kid trat gegen die Tür.

„Lassen Sie mich raus! Sofort! Ich muss den Anderen suchen!" Ein wütendes Knurren war die Antwort.

„Es gibt keinen Anderen!" Kid trat wieder gegen die Tür, fester diesmal. Gerade kam ihm die Idee, sich einfach mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht dagegen zu werfen. Da hörte er ein reißendes Geräusch und ein lautes Keuchen. Instinktiv trat er einen Schritt zurück. Dann noch einen. Eine plötzliche und unerklärliche Angst überkam ihn. Sie kam aus seinem Inneren, erinnerte ihn an die Angst, die er früher vor dem Keller seiner Großmutter gehabt hatte. Es war eine primitive Angst, wie sie kleine Tiere vor ihren Jägern verspürten. Sie breitete sich bis in seine Knochen aus und ließ ihn erstarren. Von draußen war ein Gurgeln zu hören, als würde gerade jemand ertrinken. Ein Plätschern. Etwas Nasses, Schweres fiel auf den Fußboden. Die Stimme des Mannes hörte sich völlig verzerrt an, als er sprach.

„Ich dachte, du tust mir nichts. Ist es weil ich ihn angegriffen habe?" Seine Stimme klang heiser und irgendwie nass. Auch wenn es für Nässe keine Stimmlage gab. Aber so hätte sie sich sicher angehört. Kid hielt sich den Mund zu, er wollte keine Geräusche von sich geben, nicht einmal ein Atmen. Ein letztes, heiseres Gurgeln war zu hören. Dann fiel der Tote zu Boden. Kid wusste das, obwohl er es nicht sehen konnte.

„Shambles."

Nur ein Wimpernschlag und Kid befand sich an einem ganz anderen Ort. Es war der Keller, zu dem er gelangen wollte, kurz bevor ihn der Mann niedergeschlagen hatte. Er lag auf einem Bett. Eines der Betten, die man schieben konnte, typisch für Krankenhäuser. Es war blutbefleckt. Er sah panisch an sich herunter, aber weder Wunden noch Blut waren an seinem eigenen Körper zu erkennen. Im Augenwinkel sah er seinen schlimmsten Albtraum in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke des Raumes stehen, in Gestalt eines jungen Mannes. Der Angstschweiß brach ihm aus. Die Person vor ihm hatte tatsächlich nichts Menschliches. Es war schwer zu erklären. Er stand stumm da, wie eine Schaufensterpuppe. Der Blick war leer, die Augen ein stechendes Grau. Kid hatte im Laufe seines Lebens schon von verschiedenen Menschen gehört, dass die Augen der Spiegel der Seele waren, doch diese hier spiegelten nur Albträume und Verwesung wider. Sie hatten keinerlei Tiefe oder Leben.

Der Chirurg schien ihn gar nicht zu bemerken, obwohl er es war, der Kid hergebracht hatte. Oder er brauchte ihn gar nicht direkt anzusehen, um zu 'spüren'. Er stand einfach nur da. Kid traute sich langsam, seinen Blick im Raum umherwandern zu lassen. Er stoppte am Bett direkt links von ihm. Dass er das nicht schon vorher gesehen hatte... es war widerlich. Er wusste, dass sich in dieser Person die Seele seines Freundes Heat verbarg, die kümmerlich zusammengenäht aus Teilen, die nicht zusammenpassten, auf dem Bett lag. Ein Chirurg sollte doch besser sein, im Vernähen von Wunden. Aber diesem hier war das völlig egal. Apathisch stand er in der Ecke. Kid zweifelte allmählich daran, dass es wirklich der echte Chirurg war. Vielleicht war es tatsächlich nur eine Schaufensterpuppe. Der Rothaarige spürte, dass seine Augen anfingen, zu brennen. Der Anblick seines toten Freundes in diesem falschen Körper war unerträglich. Er wusste nicht, ob vielleicht irgendwo die echten Körper seiner Freunde lagen. In einer besseren Welt würden sie in Wahrheit noch leben. Und ihn auslachen, wenn er ihnen von diesem schrecklichen Albtraum erzählte. Aber er spürte die Übelkeit, spürte die panische Angst, zu intensiv, um ein Traum zu sein.

Vollkommen entkräftet legte er sich zurück auf das Bett, die Augen blickten geradeaus. Und der Chirurg starrte ihn an. Kid bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt.

„Oh Gott." Flüsterte er, zu verängstigt, um normal zu reden. Der Chirurg drehte sich ruckartig zu ihm um, viel zu schnell für einen Menschen. Seine Haut, falls man das noch so nennen konnte, war ebenso verblichen und modrig wie alles andere an diesem Ort.

„Mes."

Etwas drückte an seiner Brust. Die Augen des Chirurgen brannten auf Kid`s Haut. Er konnte nicht hinsehen, aber er konnte auch nicht wegsehen. Graue Augen wie geschliffener Stahl. Der Junge auf dem Foto hatte graue Augen, fiel ihm plötzlich ein. Es machte keinen Sinn, dass er ausgerechnet jetzt an einen alten Schnappschuss dachte, aber es rettete ihm das Leben. Zitternd und mit verkrampften Fingern, holte er das Foto aus seiner Jackentasche, das er vorhin an sich genommen hatte. Er verbrauchte seine letzte Kraft, um es vor sich zu halten, so dass es der Chirurg sehen konnte.

„Hier. Das bist du, oder?" Zuerst geschah gar nichts. Dann verzerrten sich die Gesichtszüge von Kid`s Gegenüber, die bleichen Lippen wurden auseinander gezogen und entblößten eine Reihe perfekter faulender Zähne. Kid musste die Augen schließen. Als nichts geschah und er nach seinem Gefühl schon mindestens eine Viertelstunde dort auf dem Bett gelegen hatte, traute er sich endlich wieder, sie zu öffnen.

Er war allein mit Heat`s zusammengenähter Leiche, die friedlich, aber mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf dem Bett neben ihm lag. Kid musste schnellstens von diesem Ort verschwinden. Wire suchen. Ja, genau. Er musste nach Wire suchen. Der Einzige, der noch lebte. Auf seinem Weg nach draußen (der Aufzug im Keller hatte eigenartigerweise kein Schloss und funktionierte tadellos) begegnete ihm kein Monster und auch kein Mensch. Er streifte durch den aufkommenden Nebel, Regen benetzte seine Haut. Kid hatte nur noch ein Ziel: Wire finden. Ein Schatten und der Geruch nach Verwesung und alten Bettlaken folgten ihm durch die Nacht. Er dachte sich nichts dabei, seinen Verstand hatte er schon größtenteils verloren, vielleicht schon, als er den Schatten in dieser einen Nacht zum ersten Mal in seinem Badezimmer entdeckt hatte.

Wire schrie die Polizeibeamten so lange an, bis ihn jemand von hinten packte und ihm die Arme auf den Rücken drehte.

„Reißen Sie sich zusammen! Noch mal von vorne. Was ist genau passiert?"

Er atmete tief durch, die Nasenflügel bebten vor Zorn und Trauer. In seinen Augen brannte es.

„Sie sind einfach plötzlich verschwunden. Ich kann es nicht erklären. Wir saßen im Wohnzimmer. Und von einer Sekunde auf die andere waren sie weg." Er erntete mit dieser absurden Aussage nur Kopfschütteln. Niemand glaubte ihm.

„Gehen Sie nach Hause, ruhen Sie sich aus. Ich glaube, Sie sind bloß erschöpft."

Das war alles, was der alte Polizist zu ihm zu sagen hatte.

„Nein! Nein, ich bin nicht erschöpft! Hören Sie! Ich habe eine Stimme gehört, kurz bevor die anderen verschwunden sind."

Der Polizist blickte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Was hat die Stimme gesagt?" Wire erinnerte sich natürlich daran, das würde er sein Leben lang tun. Und jedes Mal würde ihm ein eiskalter Angstschauer über den Rücken laufen. Noch auf seinem Totenbett würde die Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf widerhallen wie kalter Wind. Toter Wind, der alles Leben vernichtete und nur Asche und Verzweiflung zurückließ.

„Shambles."


End file.
